In recent years, there have been intensely developed vibrating gyroscopes including a piezoelectric material, in other words, gyroscopes utilizing vibrations, or angular velocity sensors. Conventionally developed is a gyroscope that includes a vibrating body itself made of a piezoelectric material, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. There is also a gyroscope that includes a piezoelectric film formed on a vibrating body. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for, by using a PZT film as a piezoelectric material, exciting a primary vibration of a vibrating body as well as for detecting partial distortion of a gyroscope, which is caused by a coriolis force generated to the vibrating body when an angular velocity is applied to the vibrating body.
Reduction in size of a gyroscope itself is also an important issue because a wide variety of devices including gyroscopes have been quickly reduced in size. In order to realize reduction in size of a gyroscope, significant improvement is required to accuracy in processing each member of the gyroscope. Strongly desired in the industry should be not only simple reduction in size but also further improvement in performance of a gyroscope, namely, in accuracy of detecting an angular velocity. However, the configuration of the gyroscope disclosed in Patent Document 2 fails to satisfy the demands over the last few years for reduction in size and improvement in performance.